fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Athena
Athena (アテナ, alternately romanized as Atena in the Japanese version) is a recruitable Myrmidon and is one of the exclusive characters in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. She was saved from drowning by villagers of a town near Castle Akaneia and in return she offered to rescue the town's children when they were captured by pirates. The village elder, worried for her safety, convinces her to stay until help arrives. When Marth arrives at the village, she requests to join Marth in saving the children. After the battle, she decides to permanently join Marth's army. After the war she disappeared to parts unknown, although it is rumored that she returned to the border town where she was born. She reappears in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. Athena first appears in the prologue, unless the player chooses Jeorge to participate in the training instead. She later appears in Chapter 13x: Within the White Darkness, where Marth encounters her being ambushed by Kuraine. She has a rather odd vocal mannerism: In addition to referring to herself in the plural, she also has an accent, where she pronounces "W"s as "V"s. In Game Shadow Dragon How to Recruit Complete Chapter 6 with 15 or fewer units to unlock Chapter 6x. When you arrive in Chapter 6x, visit the only village on the map and Athena will join you. Base Stats |Myrmidon |10 |25 |9 |0 |12 |13 |6 |7 |0 |7 |Sword- C |Iron Sword |} Growth Rates |75% |25% |0% |40% |50% |25% |10% |0% |} Support Relationships Supports *None Supported by *Marth Overview Despite her average at best stat growths, Athena´s bases should make up for that, with the exception of having low Defense for a level 10 Myrmidon. She has potential to be a very good natural Myrmidon. However, her chapter requires some characters being sacrificed to access it, and before then it is possible Nabarl has already outdone her statistically. Shin Monshō no Nazo Base Stats |Myrmidon |10 |25 |9 |0 |12 |13 |6 |7 |0 |7 |Sword- B |Silver Sword Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |75% |40% |0% |60% |70% |65% |25% |10% |} Support Relationships Supports *None Supported by *My Unit *Marth Overview She is possibly recruited as a level 10 Myrmidon in the prologue if you take the first option after Prologue 3. At this stage, she can be immensely useful on the harder difficulties such as Maniac and Lunatic mode, on Hard or Normal mode she is less necessary. She leaves at the end of the prologue. Unfortunately, she will rejoin your army at the end of Chapter 13x, at the same level she left at, which sadly is underleveled at this stage in the game and if you choose to use her you will need to take care because she can easily die at this point. It would be a good idea to use the preparation arena or the arena in Chapter 15 to train her. As for her stats, she will actually turn out very good if you put the time and effort into using her, however it is much easier to train Nabarl as he will often turn out slightly better with a much easier time training as he joins at Chapter 7. Epilogue Vun Voman Vere she vent, nobody knows... One theory is that Athena returned to the border village where she was born. Awakening Base Stats |Swordmaster |2 |38 |17 |5 |24 |27 |18 |12 |7 |6 |Avoid +10 Vantage Pass |Sword- B |Silver Sword* |} *Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Recruit Conversation Athena: Vell, vell... You, must be the help. Ve vish to fight vith you. Marth: Ah, splendid. How many of you? Gather your men, and we'll be on our way at once. Athena: Men? Ve are a voman. Vun voman! Are you blind, stupid manchild? Marth: Vat? ...Ahem, what? Oh. Right, pardon me. I, uh, I am Marth, prince of Altea. I heard pirates took the village children, so I brought my army straight away. Athena: ...If you say so. Ve are called Athena. The vee vuns have been visked away to a castle south of here. Come. Ve have a fair bit of skill vith a sword; hopefully the same can be said of you, Marth of Altea. Death Quote Etymology Athena's namesake is the Greek deity Athena, the goddess of wisdom and war. Her Roman counterpart is Minerva. Trivia *Athena's hair in her portrait is dark-blue, yet in battle her hair is brown. Gallery File:Athena.gif|Athena's portrait in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon File:ATHENA.png|Athena's portrait in FE12. Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 12 characters